


Founding Sons and Daughters

by yourobedientservant



Series: Founding Sons and Daughters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Generation/Second Generation Parallels, Historically Inaccurate, M/M, Modern world, Other, Smidget of Fantasy/Mystery, off-screen relationship, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobedientservant/pseuds/yourobedientservant
Summary: My mother is sending me to therapy. I don't get why. She's been through practically all the same stuff I am.Fall in love with two people at the same time? Check.Oh. And those two people are enemies. Check.Fall in love with a guy even though there's a pretty huge age gap? Check.One of the guys dies, so you stay with the other one? Check.One guy had killed the other? Well, uh, not my mother. But still.There's no evidence of murder? Um, not her.You find out you're pregnant with the child of the one who died? Just me.And you were only in high school when this all started?Okay. I'm starting to see why she's sending me to therapy now.





	1. Learn to Live with the Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> This story is probably going to switch perspectives. There'll be some chapters where our second generation characters do things similar to things our first generation characters do in other chapters.  
> Leave comments below! If I get enough satisfied comments, I'll try to post more and more often. Enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably going to switch perspectives. There'll be some chapters where our second generation characters do things similar to things our first generation characters do in other chapters.  
> Leave comments below! If I get enough satisfied comments, I'll try to post more and more often. Enjoy:)

My mother is sending me to therapy.  
Yeah, okay, it sounds really bad, but it's not.  
I really don't know why she's sending me. It's kind of hypocritical that she is. Practically all the same stuff has happened to her before.  
Fall in love with two people at the same time? Check.  
Oh. And those two people are enemies. Check.  
Fall in love with a guy even though there's a pretty huge age gap? Check.  
One of the guys dies, so you stay with the other one? Check.  
One guy had killed the other? Well, uh, not my mother. But still.  
There's no evidence of murder? Um, not her.  
You find out you're pregnant with the child of the one who died? Just me.  
And you were only in high school when this all started?  
Okay. I'm starting to see why she's sending me to therapy now.

*****

I put my fingers over his wrist. There's no pulse. I put my ear to his chest. Still nothing. I frantically shake his shoulders, but he doesn't respond. His eyes just stare up at me expressionlessly.  
No, no, no.  
I scream his name. His lifeless eyes stare back up at me.  
This can't be happening.  
I feel a hand touch my back, then creep up to my shoulder.  
“Leave. Me. Alone,” I croak out.  
“Thea-”  
“You killed him!” I’m shouting now. Tears sting my eyes and I let them fall. Why should I care if he sees me cry? “He’s dead” - my voice cracked - “and you killed him and he's gone and there's no excuse.” I turn away from his dark gaze. “I can't even look at you right now.” I shift my gaze down to the body, then change my mind and look back up at him again.  
“Ugh!” I shout, then shove him as hard as I can in the chest. He stumbles back in surprise, his eyes wide in shock. I want to hit that look right off his face. I shove him again.  
It’s not enough.  
I curl my hands into a fist and punch him as hard as I can.  
“Thea, calm down-”  
“I am NOT CALMING DOWN! I-I’m calling the police.”  
“Thea, you know they won't believe you. There's no evidence.”  
“Well, then I'm calling a hospital.”  
“He's dead already.”  
I turn back to the body and take his empty face in my hands, crying as I desperately wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This chapter was pretty short and abrupt but it was a flash forward chapter and I couldn't disclose certain information. The next chapters will be longer, I promise XD  
> Soooo how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Comment below ;D


	2. Like My Father, But Bolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer than the last. It's mostly introductions.  
> (BTW Parkie is Martha "Patsy" Parke Custis, one of Washington's stepdaughters)

“Oh my god, have you seen the new Language Arts teacher?” Parkie asks me. “He's… hmm, how do I describe it? He's so far past hot. He's… beautiful.” I shove Parkie’s shoulder playfully.  
“Quit being so melodramatic, Parke. And no, I haven't seen him. I barely think that changes anything though.”  
“It so does, though,” she says, burying her curly head in my shoulder. “I saw him once. In the hallway. I haven't even talked to him yet and I think I'm getting pregnant already.” Abby Adams laughs from across the table, shaking her head.  
“Who's he in for?” Layla-Anne Laurens asks from across the lunch table.  
“Mrs. Adams,” Parkie answers. “I'm so glad she got knocked up. New Teacher Guy is gonna be here for a while.”  
“Hey, that's my mom you're talking about,” Abby says, popping a grape in her mouth.  
“Damn,” I say.  
“What?” Parkie asks.  
“That's Language Arts. I have Language Arts with you. I so wish I didn't have Language Arts with you,” I whine, but she isn't even paying attention to me anymore. She’s staring at something behind me. I turn and see a boy with long, curly, blackish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles all over his face walking side-by-side with Francie Laurens.  
“Looks like there's another new arrival,” Parkie says. She's right. There aren't very many new people that come to this school, so to see a new teacher and a new student is pretty strange.  
Parkie gestures for Francie and New Kid to come sit with us. Abby, Lay-Anne, and I exchange a look. Parke has had a crush on Frances Laurens for as long as any of us can remember.  
Francie sits between Abby and Lay-Anne and New Kid sits between Lay-Anne and me.  
I feel my bad social skills showing.  
I smile at him and he smiles back. Phew, I think. At least he doesn't have dimples. Dimples are my weakness. Plus, dimples on freckles? Impossibly adorable.  
“Hey, guys,” Francie says to us. Lay-Anne is technically her half-sister, but she looks uncomfortable. Parke looks about ready to explode.  
“Hi,” Parkie manages before blurting out, “heydidyouseethehotnewEnglishteacher?”  
“I didn't. But I've heard about him. I wouldn't find him hot anyway, though,” she says, alluding to her sexuality. Parkie nods and I can't help but smile. “OH, YEAH,” Francie explodes suddenly, dragging me away from my thoughts. “This is Philip Hamilton,” she says, gesturing to New K- um, Philip. For some reason name sounds familiar to me. “His family just moved here.”  
Lay-Anne smiles awkwardly at him. Now I get it. She's caught between her adoptive half-sister on her dad’s side and her adoptive cousin (Philip) on her mom’s side. When she was thirteen, John and Peggy Laurens adopted her and her younger sister, Delaney-Bella. Now I knew who Philip was and where I'd heard his name before. Lay-Anne had probably mentioned her cousin moving in before.  
I'd also heard the name from my father.  
He’s always going on and on about “those wretched Hamiltons”, but my mother, the first Theodosia, is friends with Alexander Hamilton’s wife, Eliza. I, however, had never met a Hamilton until now. And I had a feeling it would be pretty important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Whether it's positive or, erm... constructive..., it helps ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This chapter was pretty short and abrupt but it was a flash forward chapter and I couldn't disclose certain information. The next chapters will be longer, I promise XD  
> Soooo how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Comment below ;D


End file.
